


coffee eyes

by actualtrash (blessedfetish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Louis, Hipster Harry, M/M, this is literally just pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedfetish/pseuds/actualtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a bored barista and Harry is ridiculous. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for how dumb this is, but I had to do it. Inspired by [this text post](http://wattpadfic.tumblr.com/post/130528748299/coffee-shop-au-fic)! Title is a Wonder Years song!

“Hey, what can I get started for you?” Louis greets, not looking up from the register out of boredom. It’s rare he gets a customer he actually _wants_ to interact with.

“Can I please get a semi-iced half-caramel, half-vanilla decaf latte with no foam using fresh almond milk with a small swirl of whipped cream covered in a pinch of cinnamon and a fresh cherry?”

Louis snaps his head up, partially because of the deep, slow drawl of the order, and partially because of _how absolutely ridiculous the order is._  

“...No? What the fuck?” is all he can muster, as he’s met with the most beautiful head of chocolate curls anyone’s ever laid eyes on and eyes greener than every forest in the world _combined_. Louis might be fond of hyperbole.

“I… yeah, sorry, that was a bit absurd, wasn’t it?” Green Eyes replies.

“Perhaps, but I’d forgive you if you told me your name,” Louis smirks.

“Harry, Harry Styles,” Harry Styles replies. 

“Louis Tomlinson, pleased to meet you. How about we forget you tried to order that horrendous concoction and I make you a surprise drink on the house?” Louis suggests, mischievous glint in his eyes. He knows he’s being presumptuous, but honestly, that drink Harry tried to order? _Come on_. 

“How d’you know I’ll like it if it’s a surprise?” He has fucking _dimples._ Louis’ heart is going to swell and burst, he swears it. 

“Guess we’ll have to see, won’t we, Harold?” Louis retorts.

He pivots on his heel on his way to the espresso machine, swinging his hips in a way that he _knows_ makes his arse look godly, and he may possibly definitely be planning on drawing a heart in the foam. _In case I didn’t properly get my point across,_ Louis thinks to himself as he steams the almond milk to perfection. 

Louis is trying to get himself together as he carefully wiggles his wrist to compose a cute little foam heart. And people say he isn’t a romantic. 

“Goin’ on my fifteen, Nialler!” Louis yells into the kitchen and heads back out to Harry’s table. 

Harry looks up as Louis is setting the mug down before him, the eye contact going straight to places Louis should _not_ be thinking about during his shift. 

“You didn’t have to bring it to me, love,” he smiles up at Louis as a thank you. Louis sees the exact moment he sees the heart, watching as his smile grows tenfold.

“Coincidentally, I’m on my break now, and I wanted to make sure you like your drink. Barista’s promise, and all,” Louis says, looking back at him through his lashes.

“Well, you definitely kept your promise,” Harry grins back. “This may be horribly forward of me, but judging by the latte heart I can’t be far off – would you be interested in going out for drinks after your shift, possibly?” 

Something like hope flares up in the depths of Louis’ tummy as he feels the blush creeping across his cheekbones. “Would you look at that? Niall can close the shop up himself this evening, I think. Just one mo’.”

He half-prances to the front of the café, where Niall is grinning at him. 

“Who’s the fit bloke you’ve been eye-fucking?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Niall,” Louis manages through gritted teeth, praying Harry didn’t hear him. “Think it’d be alright if I got off a little early, mate?” 

Niall glances over to Harry’s table, as if reaffirming how attractive he is. “Have a good night, Tommo boy!”

Louis just shakes his head, grabbing his bag from the back and clocking out. He knows he’ll never hear the end of this from any of his friends. 

When he comes back out to the front counter, Harry is already getting along with Niall, holding the empty mug in his (large, Louis notes, very large) hands. 

“That’s enough of that! Come along, Harold!”

Harry chuckles as Niall gives the both of them a wink, and they head out into the damp night air. 

“So… Drinks? I hope you didn’t mean more coffee,” Louis smirks.

Harry entwines their fingers and leads the way.

           


End file.
